


You Taste Like Sunshine

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AtsuHina Week, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, PJO Verse, Shoyo is way too confident and we love that, Shoyo son of apollo, atsuhinaweek2020, atsumu is a mess, characters except atsuhina appear briefly, greek and roman demigods atsuhina, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: Atsuhina Week 2020Day 7: Free Prompt Day" The archer who was sitting on the branch a few feet away from Atsumu. He looked at Atsumu as he grabbed the flag.Then he smiled and winked before jumping away. "
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	You Taste Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there I am back with another atsuhina wow.   
> Anyways, this is my entry for atsuhinaweek and if you guys didn't then please do go to @atsuhinaweek on twitter and look at all the gorgeous fanarts that were done by other people for this amazing week.  
> I wrote this in a lot of rush because I had the dates mixed up and I have no idea what kinda crap I wrote and i am so sorry for that!  
> This won't be the last PJO verse au that I write for atsuhina. i have another one in mind (and in drafts along with my 37288838 atsuhina fics) which i hope to post but my classes started already and I am swamped with work.  
> without further ado let's get started on the fic.  
> Thanks to @atsuhinaweek for hosting this amazing thing and thanks to mon who always listens to my atsuhina plots and for the title of this fic.   
> I hope you guys like it (even though it's crap). I love PJO and HoO. Heads up: I only sorta reread HoO for this and so if the camp halfblood things are a bit wrong please don't kill me.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated.

_List of the godly parents of characters:_

_Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu: Bellona, Roman goddess of war._

_Hinata Shoyo: Apollo, God of Sun, Archery, Healing, Music & Poetry_

_Yona: Apollo, God of Sun, Archery, Healing, Music & Poetry_

_Yachi Hitoka & Oikawa Tooru: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love & Beauty _

_Kageyama Tobio: Hades, God of the Underworld_

_Sakusa Kiyoomi: Victoria, Goddess of Victory_

_Bokuto Koutaro: Neptune, God of the Sea_

_Akaashi Keiji: Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy_

_Iwaizumi Hajime: Mars, God of War_

**_if by chance I did not mention the godly parent of any character here it's because I didn't decide it and i didn't wanna name them on a whim._ **

* * *

The first time Miya Atsumu meets Hinata Shoyo is when the latter almost kills him. 

Okay, he wasn’t exactly aiming at Atsumu and Atsumu knows that he wouldn’t have died because of that shot but like his brother said, Atsumu has a flair for being dramatic. 

The first time Miya Atsumu sees Hinata Shoyo is when he and the rest of the roman demigods had arrived at Camp halfblood for their usual gathering together that had started after the war against the Giants and Gaea. He was just a face amongst the tens of kids that were gathered to welcome their roman friends. He didn’t pay attention to any particular face aside from Chiron and Akaashi Keiji, the son of Athena. 

It wasn’t the first time he came to camp halfblood. The first time was three years ago and it was a brief visit. This time it was different. This time he had come to the camp not as a Centurion, but he had come as the praetor of Camp Jupiter. 

It was going to be a simple game of capture the flag, romans against the greeks and Atsumu was ready to win it. 

Only it wasn’t so easy because damn these greek demigods were good. One moment he was running alongside his fellow praetor Yona and others from the legion, the next there were shouts and screams and laughter. 

“Go and protect the flag!” Yona had screamed at him because they both knew that Atsumu was the best bet when it came to winning this game. He would defend their territory while Yona would steal the flag. They sure made the perfect combo. Atsumu would always be thankful that the senate had chosen Yona as his partner instead of some other person. She could be terrifying and at the same time she was brilliant.

While Yona marched forward towards the greek’s flag, Atsumu stayed to protect theirs. It was supposed to be easy and simple. Atsumu was one of the best demigods in the camp. One of the best when it came to fighting thanks to being the son of Bellona and all. No way would any camper be able to fight him in close combat and win.

But he didn’t count that someone would try to steal the flag away from him by other means. 

So there he was with his gladius out and waiting for the ambush when he heard it. The sound of a string being pulled and let go. When he turned towards the sound, he barely had time to react before the arrow whizzed past his ear (even faintly grazing it). Atsumu stood frozen at the attack.

He didn’t even have the time to react before the flag flew off towards the archer. 

The archer who was sitting on the branch a few feet away from Atsumu. He looked at Atsumu as he grabbed the flag.

Then he smiled and winked before jumping away.

The first thing that came to his mind when he heard the sound signalling the romans had lost was that Yona was going to kill him. She will make him her personal archery board and practice on him.

The second was that the archer was absolutely stunning and Atsumu was very much in love.

* * *

He learns the name of the archer later when they’re all together again during the banquet. It would be hard not to know his name with everyone (and this time he isn’t exaggerating) from the camp halfblood cheering his name and congratulating him. 

Hinata Shoyo, son of Apollo, the best archer in the camp.

Atsumu shouldn’t be this flattered that the best archer of the camp was the one who took him down. Not when Yona was still giving him the stink eye and Omi was looking at him like he was an idiot. He supposed he deserved that from her after this defeat. He doesn’t think Yona liked it a lot that her greek sibling had been the one to defeat them.

Hinata Shoyo laughed and talked with everyone who came up to him, including Yona. By the end of the night she was also smiling with him at the table of the children of Apollo. He truly was the child of Apollo. Attracting everyone’s attention with his bright smile as if he were the sun.

He was the sun. In a sense.

Atsumu had no interaction with him that night. But once in a while he’d look at the orange haired boy to see him staring at Atsumu with a small smile and his eyes gleaming as if he knew something Atsumu didn’t. 

Atsumu wasn’t sure he liked that look. But he did like the way Hinata Shoyo would look at him.

* * *

Atsumu wasn’t someone who would wake up early. His alarms were usually either his brother or Omi barging into his quarters and threatening him, which depended on who lost the combat training the day before. On a few occasions when they would feel particularly vindictive they’d send Bokuto instead. Those were the horrible days because there really wasn’t anything pleasant about being woken up by Bokuto’s excited “Hey! Hey! Hey! Atsumu!” 

So he really didn’t know why he was awake so early in the morning, walking towards the woods. He didn’t think anyone would be awake. It was far too early.

He was wrong.

Standing there in the middle of the densely packed trees was Hinata Shoyo holding a bow and arrow.

Atsumu stood there for a moment, contemplating if he should leave.

“How much longer do you plan on standing there and stare?”

Atsumu smiles. “So you knew I was here?”

“I would be a terrible hero if I wasn’t aware of my surroundings, don’t you think?” He then looks over at Atsumu and says, “join me won’t you?”

Atsumu walks over and stands beside him as he picks another arrow from his quiver and nocks his bow. He lets go of it a second later, too fast to even aim properly but it hits right in the bullseye.

“Do you do this everyday?”

“Not really. On most days maybe but not everyday.”

“You must have practised a lot to be this good.”

“Good huh?”

“You almost hit me with your arrow yesterday. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were aiming for me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I were aiming for you then you’d get hit with the arrow. I never miss.”

Atsumu laughs, “aren’t you confident?”

“I am the son of Apollo, god of Archery.” Hinata Shoyo picks up another arrow and nocks his bow. He looks at Atsumu and smiles, “Why would I not be sure of something that comes to me as easily as breathing or walking?”

He lets go and the arrow sails to his target, hitting it dead again.

He never takes his eyes off Atsumu as he does that.

Atsumu doesn’t know if he is a bit threatened or a bit in love.

Maybe both.

“Do you plan on watching me the entire time or will you try as well?”

“Me?” Atsumu asks, surprised.

“Yes, you silly.” Shoyo looks at him as if he is stupid. Osamu would agree with him.

“I’m afraid I’m not that good with archery.”

“Practice is the key. Besides, I’m here to help.”

Atsumu sighs and picks up the other bow that was lying down on the ground (why was there an extra bow?) and picks up an arrow. He wasn’t like Yona or Shoyo. He couldn’t just shoot as soon as he picked up the arrow without aiming it and still get it perfect. 

Shoyo laughs and steps closer to him.

“You’re doing it wrong. See this is how it’s supposed to be.” Shoyo gently reaches out to hold Atsumu’s hands and correct his way of holding the bow.

Atsumu would be lying if he said his heart didn’t just skip a beat when Shoyo stepped in close to him. 

“And your hips should be like this.” 

When he laid his hands on Atsumu’s hips, Atsumu was damn sure that Shoyo could hear his heartbeat. No way could he ignore the way his heart was beating so loudly and no way could Shoyo not hear it when he was so close to him.

“And then,” Shoyo looks up at him, “you aim and shoot.”

Atsumu turns to look at the target. He takes a while and then shoots. Usually his archery is passable. He was the son of Bellona so there was never a need for him to go forth with practising archery when it was usually done by the children of Apollo. But for the first time he hits the target near the bullseye. 

He looks at Shoyo who had stepped away from him and was smiling at him proudly.

“Told you that you could do it.”

“Can we do it a bit longer?”

“I don’t see what’s stopping us.”

Atsumu grins and picks up another arrow.

* * *

“Why do you have an extra bow?”

“Oh that? Sometimes Yachi or Kageyama come over and practise with me. Well, I practise and they just do a bit of shooting. Archery isn’t really their thing.”

“Where are they now?”

“Yachi is probably helping Akaashi with whatever he needs.”

“And the other one?”

“Kageyama? Oh he’s in the Underworld!”

“...what?”

“Yeah he goes there to visit his dad sometimes for some reason I don’t know. We don’t ask.”

“.....”

“Are you okay?”

“Let’s continue with archery.”

* * *

That wasn’t the last time Shoyo and Atsumu hung out together while Atsumu was still at the camp over the weekend. Shoyo showed Atsumu around the camp. He took him to the armory and the forges, which was filled with the children of Hephaestus along with the children of Vulcan from his camp. He took him to the Pegasus stables and even took him flying around the camp on a pegasus after he convinced the one who was in charge of the pegasuses. It’s something that he did quite easily, Atsumu noticed. Convince people with a smile and sweet talk for favors. If he didn’t know then Atsumu would think he was the son of Venus not Apollo.

Not that it wasn’t possible for him to be the son of Venus. He sure had the looks to be the child of the Goddess of Beauty and Love.

On their final day campers from both the camps mixed up and paired up for a simple, fun competition at the canoe lake. 

Only it wasn’t really fun because Koutaro being the way he is was using his abilities as the son of Neptune to speed along with Akaashi sitting down in front of him doing nothing. Kuroo was using whatever the hell he stole (seriously Yona was going to kill him for stealing here) and somehow that was speeding his boat up as well as he yelled at Bokuto for cheating.

Kuroo really shouldn’t talk.

But Atsumu was too busy with the fact that his partner was Shoyo. Atsumu really hoped it didn’t show on his face how happy he was when Shoyo waved off Yachi and marched over to Atsumu.

Pretty sure he failed at that because Omi was looking at him disgusted but Omi always looks at Atsumu like he is an insect.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Atsumu sighs as he looks at his fellow campers. 

“I think it’s funny.”

“They’re embarrassing us. Yona will kill them.”

“Pretty sure Akaashi won’t let her kill Bokuto. I don’t know about Kuroo.”

“Well...it was nice having him for as long as we did in the camp.”

Shoyo laughs. It was nice to hear him laugh. It was like listening to his favourite songs. Absolutely beautiful and heartwarming.

Atsumu spends the rest of the time on the canoe watching Shoyo gently humming as they row along the lake together.

* * *

“We leave tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“So…”

“So?”

“In two weeks some of the campers from this camp will be coming over to Camp Jupiter.”

“And?”

“I was wondering if..uh...maybe you’d be coming.”

“....Do you want me to come?”

“What do you think?”

“Let’s wait and see.”

* * *

When Atsumu leaves, he sees Shoyo standing beside Akaashi waving them all goodbye. He hugs Yona and high fives both Bokuto and Kuroo but never approaches Atsumu.

Doesn’t say anything to him until Atsumu is about to leave when Atsumu glances at Shoyo and sees him looking at him.

And just like the first time they met, Shoyo smiles at him and winks.

* * *

“You are pathetic.”

“You know you’re doing a really bad job of being a twin brother.”

“Am I supposed to be nice to you when you’re being stupid about your crush?”

“It’s not a crush!”

“I’m sorry. It’s love right?”

“I mean…”

“Oh my god you’re hopeless. And embarrassing. I’m leaving.”

“Osamu!”

* * *

When the demigods from Camp Half Blood arrived, Atsumu was right at the front welcoming them with Yona. His brother had shot him a disgusted look (it was definitely the influence of Omi) and walked over to his boyfriend Suna instead of coming to stand near Atsumu.

Betrayal. 

But Atsumu would get him later. Right now he was looking for someone. He was looking for the orange haired pretty boy who hasn’t left his mind ever since he came back to Camp Jupiter. Who is all Atsumu talked about to the point his friends and his twin got sick of him.

Only he couldn’t find him.

Did he not come? He’s one of the best demigods at their camp. How in the world did they not send him along with this troop?

Just when he is about to give up, he sees Shoyo. He was standing beside a boy with black hair and seemingly arguing with him about something.

He didn’t seem to notice Atsumu looking at him but that’s okay.

Because Shoyo was here and that meant they’d have an entire weekend to spend time.

* * *

Not exactly.

Being in their own camp while he was a praetor meant that he was too busy doing official stuff instead of doing what he wanted. And what he wanted was to show Shoyo around New Rome and everything. Just casually walking around the city with him (definitely not to impress him, no way!) and then taking him to show how good he is at combat (okay this is definitely to impress him) and just spending time with him.

There had to be a way to get out of this.

* * *

“Hey Samu-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I am not going to cover for you. You’re the praetor. Be responsible.”

“But Osamu-”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“I’ll do anything you want for a week.”

“....three weeks.”

“Two weeks.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

* * *

He knows he’d regret this deal later but he’ll think about it when it gets here.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Shoyo asks.

“Well you see at Camp Half Blood you were the one who got the chance to show off your skills and I thought that since you’re here..” Atsumu trails off as they enter the training grounds which were empty. It was way too early in the morning.

“So this time you wanted to be the one to show off?” Shoyo asks incredulously.

“Maybe.” Atsumu smirks.

“Just a heads up I’m not that good with close combat.”

“What was it that you told me? Practice makes perfect.”

“I am slowly starting to regret this but okay let’s do it.”

Atsumu lets Shoyo pick up a weapon first before he draws out his gladius. Shoyo looks a bit unsure about this which makes Atsumu delighted. The entire time that he’s known this boy he has been nothing but confident, charming and fully capable of making Atsumu feel like his heart was about to stop.

This was the first time he saw Shoyo so unsure of himself.

“Shall we start?” Atsumu calls out.

Shoyo looks at him and nods.

And then they begin.

* * *

Atsumu wins. Not surprised.

Shoyo wasn’t that good. Not surprised.

Shoyo sighed and whined a bit but then Atsumu stepped closer to him and showed him how to be better. Of course, no one can become an expert at the swords in a day but they can start somewhere.

And also it was an excuse to get close to Shoyo and touch him. To feel those soft hands again and touch his arms. 

Yes, he was definitely misusing his power but no one was there to call him out for it and might Shoyo sure as hell was not complaining.

“I told you I’m not so good.”

“And I told you practice makes it perfect.”

“Is that how you got so good at it?”

“That and well I was born with it, what with being the son of Bellona and all that.”

“Have you ever met her? Your mom.”

“Not really. You?”

“Met my dad you mean? Kind of? I don’t know. He came to the camp when we were about to get a new Oracle. It’s not like he talked with any of us or anything. But he did look at us and smile. I guess that sort of counts?”

Atsumu looks away towards the temples on the other side of the camp. Even from here he could see the temple of Bellona. He had that temple memorized. So many nights spent in that temple talking to his mother and seeking her advice. Everytime he went there and prayed to his mother for guidance before he left for a quest.

“I never met her but...I feel her presence at times? I don’t know if that makes sense. Like when I'm about to fight this monster and it’s a difficult one and I pray to my mother. I know she isn’t there to fight it for me but I feel that she’s also there? Does that make sense?”

“Not really.” Shoyo shrugs. “I guess it is different for each god and goddess? I know for a fact Yachi and Tooru have met her mother quite a few times. Kageyama goes and visits his dad. But it’s all different.”

“What about your mom?”

“Mom’s at home. She lives with my step dad and my little sister. And your dad?”

“Dead, Died on duty. He was a soldier.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I barely remember him anyway. I was so young.”

“Heroes really don’t get the good life do they?”

Atsumu looks at Shoyo and smiles sadly, “don’t you know the greatest heroes are the greatest because they don’t really have a happy ending?”

“Some did. The ones who fought in the second war against the Giants.”

“Exceptions. Rare.”

“Then let’s be like them.”

“What?”

Shoyo steps away from Atsumu and looks at him, raising his weapon as if to challenge Atsumu. 

“Let’s be an exception too. Let’s be the greatest heroes of our generation and be happy. Get the happy ending that we deserve.”

Gods of Olympus he was beautiful. He looked beautiful as he said that, holding out his weapon and grinning like that as if he was ready to take on the world and every monster in it. He probably was.

And here is the thing: Atsumu was prepared to fight alongside him.

To whatever end.

“Let’s do it then Shoyo.”

* * *

Atsumu won again.

And again.

And again.

Till it was time for them to clean up for dinner.

Shoyo didn’t get frustrated. He didn’t get annoyed at Atsumu.

He got up every single time and charged again. No matter how many times he fell.

If there was any doubt that Atsumu Miya was completely in love with this boy it was all gone by the end of that.

He was definitely in love with Hinata Shoyo.

* * *

Atsumu shows Shoyo around over the next two days. He takes him to the temple hill to show the temples and shrines to him. And maybe he also had a personal motive to take him to the temple of Bellona to sort of get his mom’s blessing. They walked out of there alive so Atsumu counts that as a blessing and a ‘go for it’ sign from his mom. 

He takes him to New Rome and shows him the Senate House and the Coliseum. He walks him around the city and points out all the best places to dine at and tells him about the college there. 

“Osamu is already studying hard.”

“And you’re not?”

“We still have over a year left. I’d rather take it slow.”

“You mean be lazy.”

“Now see that shop? It has the best desert..”

Atsumu is pleased to hear Shoyo laugh and even more pleased when he sees how excited Shoyo is walking around New Rome.

He hoped Shoyo liked his home. Camp Jupiter and New Rome was the only home Atsumu had ever known. 

“Do you like it?”

“What?”

“New Rome.”

“It’s pretty and peaceful. I can see why people would settle down here.”

“Would you like that? To settle down here I mean.”

Shoyo looks at Atsumu and stares at him for a while. He then shrugs.

“Seems like the most peaceful option to me. I may not be the son of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades but children of Apollo are still in danger out there. Having a peaceful life here doesn’t seem so bad.”

Atsumu says nothing. He doesn’t need to.

His smile probably was enough to show Shoyo how pleased he was.

* * *

Atsumu thinks he has already stated over a million times how beautiful Hinata Shoyo is. How he likes the way the sunlight would make his hair look as if it was in shades of orange and golden. He likes the way Shoyo would laugh so brightly and make everyone around him happy with just his mere presence. He likes the way Shoyo’s eyes would burn with determination and he wouldn’t ever give up. He likes the way Shoyo would listen to whatever he said, be it some random thing about his home or something important about his duties as a praetor. 

In return Shoyo would offer him pieces of his own life. Stories about his sister and his mom. About his high school and the very few mortal friends he has. Stories about Camp Half Blood and how he arrived there and how befriending people like Yachi, Kageyama, Akaashi and Oikawa had helped him in a time when he felt all alone. How he cared for all his siblings from the Apollo cabin just as much as he cared for his sister.

How even though he loves his family they can never understand him or get that that place will never be his home in the same way Camp Half Blood is.

So many pieces and they were all being given to him willingly. As if Shoyo wanted Atsumu to know him the way Atsumu wanted Shoyo to know him.

* * *

“How long will this go on?”

“....”

“You know the entire camp is ridiculing you at this point right? It’s embarrassing for _me_ seeing that I am your twin.”

“.....shut up.”

“Please confess so that I can get over this.”

“You really think I should?”

“Well if he rejects you then at least you know which I won't be surprised-”

Osamu runs out of his room as Atsumu grabs the nearest dagger and throws it at his brother.

* * *

On the last day of demigods from Camp Half Blood in Camp Jupiter, Atsumu was with Shoyo again.

He really needs to pay his brother back for all that he’s been doing for him in the past few days. Though he isn’t sure if Yona is really happy with it but bless her boyfriend, Hak, for distracting her. He doesn’t think that even the Camp Half Blood demigods are really happy with how close they are getting seeing the way Oikawa and Akaashi would look at him. Usually Atsumu wouldn’t care about making enemies and would goad them on but seeing that Oikawa is the son of Aphrodite, the Goddess of _love,_ he really didn’t want to risk it (not the love part) and Akaashi was the son of Athena, the Goddess of _wisdom,_ and the boyfriend of one of Atsumu’s closest friend, so he really could not risk angering him.

But it was the last day and Atsumu didn’t know when he would see Shoyo again. So he pulled Shoyo along with him to the gardens of Bacchus, drinking hot chocolate and observing the others from afar.

“So you leave tomorrow.”

“Why are you saying this as I’m dying? I’m just heading back to my camp.”

“I wish you didn’t leave.”

“Why?”

When Atsumu looks he sees that Shoyo is already staring at him.

“I think you know why.”

“I don’t. I don’t have the gift of reading one’s mind sadly.”

“Uhh...I…”

“You know Atsumu, you talk a lot.”

“Uh...what>?”

“But most of the time it’s ridiculous things. You don’t talk about how you feel. And I’m not like that. And honestly I’ve liked you for way too long to keep this quiet so whatever I don’t care who admits first even though Oikawa would get mad at me for being the one to confess first.”

“Wait...what?”

“I like you. You think I’d be teaching you archery so intimately or let you hold me like that when we were fighting if I _didn’t like you?”_

“I’m sorry i’m conf-”

“Good Gods. I like you. For a while. A long while actually. So are you going to keep on being a blubbering foo-”

Atsumu was many things: stubborn, annoying, a great leader, a bit self-obsessed but what he wasn’t was someone who would miss an opportunity. He didn’t miss the opportunity to seize the quest that made him the Centurion of the fifth legion. He didn’t miss the opportunity to show that he was capable enough to be a leader, to be the praetor of the twelfth legion.

And now he didn’t miss the opportunity again. He grabbed Shoyo and pulled him close and kissed him.

Right there in the garden of Bacchus, under the moonlight with the distant sound of their friends and family laughing and talking, he kissed Shoyo. 

He didn’t know how long they kissed but when they pulled away, they had pressed their foreheads against each other and smiled at one another.

“I still have to leave tomorrow.”

“I wish you didn’t.”

“In a week I have to go back home to my family.”

“Okay.”

“I know New York is literally all the way across the country from you but you can visit.”

“Okay.”

“I met your brother and mom. I think you should mine too.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to go back down there?”

“No. I want to kiss you again.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

* * *

“You said you liked me for a long time. How long?”

“Since the first time I saw you.”

“During Capture the flag? That’s not long.”

“No. When you first came to the camp three years ago and you fought Iwaizumi and won. That’s why Oikawa doesn’t like you by the way.”

“Wait...you liked me for three years? Three whole years?”

“Yes?”

“What.”

“I saw you fight against Iwaizumi, whom I idolised because he was the best fighter in the camp and you came in smirking and oozing with confidence and you beat him and I fell for you.”

“Because I beat the guy you liked?”

“No, you smartass. I liked you because you were good and you knew it. I liked you because to me the most beautiful sight in the world was watching you fight. It was like listening to Kira play her guitar or read the poems Andrew wrote. It was breathtaking.”

“....”

“Why are you looking at me like that.”

“I just...love you.”

“I know dumbass. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this fic:  
> 1\. The Yona I was talking about is Yona from Akatsuki No Yona. (Read the manga and watch the anime it's fucking amazing)  
> 2\. Yes, i intentionally made bokuaka the fanfic version of percabeth with neptune and athena as parents because bokuaka are soulmates. Thanks.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MlYAHINA) about haikyuu  
> If you want to look at more work done for atsuhina week please check [HERE](https://twitter.com/atsuhinaweek)


End file.
